


Summer High

by kelsbees



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Yuzuru Can't Drink, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsbees/pseuds/kelsbees
Summary: Javier is always affectionate.Yuzuru can’t drink since he’s allergic to alcohol.They find other solutions to wind down in their apartment during the off-season.





	Summer High

Javier blows smoke out his bedroom window on the street side of his Toronto apartment. Yuzuru bounces his leg under the table in the kitchen, staring at a laptop screen and scrolling, scrolling. He huffs out a breath. Javier sucks one in, a red marbled-glass piece between his lips. Yuzuru rolls his head to the right to stare at him down the hallway as he pulls the piece away from his lips, takes a short inhale, then blows out the window. Yuzuru groans.  
“This is so slow,” he moans. He folds his arms on the table and plops his head down into them. Javier taps the side of the bowl with his fingernail and sets it down on the windowsill.  
“I can tell,” he says, “but that just means they’re good, probably.”

“You don’t eat edibles. You’re making that up.”

Javier grins. “Maybe.”

Yuzuru groans again and Javier gets up off of his bed to walk into the kitchen.  
“It’s going to work, I promise,” he says. “If the guy is this good for pot, he’s good for edibles. And if it doesn’t work, well. . . I’ll complain.” This was their first week back in practice after touring, and neither of their last competitions had gone quite as well as they had hoped for. Yuzuru was furious with himself for a long while, and really psyched out after losing to Shoma Uno for the first time, but training has been putting him back on track. All the work has to wind down somehow, though, and Yuzuru and Javier have a bit of a ritual every few nights.

Javier pours himself a glass of wine and Yuzuru a glass of orange juice. “Come into the living room,” he says, “I wanna sit in the comfy chair.” Yuzuru pushes his chair back so that it whines loudly against the linoleum, swings his body up off the table with another huff, and picks up his laptop. He sure doesn’t feel high yet. He knows Javi already does, which isn’t fair. “This isn’t fair,” he says.

“Too bad. I want to play TimeSplitters.” Javier flicks on the television and the PlayStation. Yuzuru places the laptop on the bookshelf that holds all their games and systems, a twenty-something’s treasure trove, and flops onto the couch. Javier tosses him a remote. “Don’t be the moose guy,” Yuzuru says. Javier laughs.

“Excuse me, Yuzu. I’ll do what I please!”

They play capture-the-flag for awhile, switch to the other multi modes, and Yuzu keeps winning. Evening passes on to night outside their windows, and Javier laughs at him when he finally loses.

“Hah! You lost! I wasn’t even the moose, I was the main guy!”  
“’See you in hell!’” Yuzuru shrieks, laughing and mimicking his own character. “I think it’s working now,” he says, putting a hand over his eyes and laughing with Javier.

“Good!” says Javier, throwing his arms around Yuzuru and leaning against him, face buried in his neck.

“Javi, get off!” says Yuzuru, laughing. Javier lets his weight fall onto Yuzu, who protests for a moment, then quits and pulls Javier onto his lap. They’re giggling, and Yuzuru hoists Javi’s legs around so he can lift the boy bridal-style. Javier hums his approval. “Yes. Carry me to the kitchen, dear.” Yuzu laughs and does as he’s told, keeping Javier in his arms, legs around his high waist.  
Javi leans back from where his head had been planted in Yuzu’s neck and smiles at him, warm and silly. He taps his nose to Yuzu’s and unhooks his legs from behind his back. “I gotta eat. What time is it?”

Yuzuru checks his phone. “Nine-thirty.” Javier whines.

“We got out so long ago already. I need another hit. Do you want any?” Javier walks into the kitchen. Yuzuru follows.

“No,” he says quickly.  
“Okay,” says Javier. “Right. Sorry, I don’t know why I asked.”  
Yuzuru saunters over to the same seat he was in before and plops down. 

He stretches out his legs under the table and tries to keep as much of his skin in contact with the air as possible. Javier scavenges through leftover Chinese food and Yuzuru takes big, slow bites of the half-moon cookies Javi passed him from his side of the fridge.  
"These are so _good_ ," says Yuzuru. He cranes his neck to look at Javi upside-down. He giggles.  
"I always take them off the platters first at receptions."  
"I always take  _you_ off the platters first at receptions."  
"Shut up," Javier says, laughing. 

Javier pulls strawberries, whipped cream, a box of cake mix, peanut butter, wheat bread, and yogurt out of the cabinets and fridge. He isn't even going to bake a cake with that mix, Yuzuru knows: he'll just eat the batter, eggs and all. Yuzu notes his own dessert and blinks in shame at hungry he is right now. He stares blankly awhile, guilt sinking into his stomach.   
"How do you never feel bad about eating?" he asks, Javi spinning the bagged bread before tying the plastic closed.  
"I deserve it, whether I have a sweet tooth or not. We work so much to keep fit, my body needs the calories, eh?"  
Yuzuru smiles weakly. Javi doesn't see. Javier puts bread in the toaster and fills a stainless steel bowl with cake ingredients. He whisks them together for a bit, waltzing in the kitchen for the fifty strokes. He walks back toward the toaster and sets the bowl back down, then steps behind stretched-out Yuzu. He smiles.  
"You have to grow big and strong!" he says, rubbing Yuzuru's shoulders. Yuzu doesn't put up much of a fight against the teasing. Javi can feel that, and wishes the boy would feel better. He slides his arms around Yuzuru's thin shoulders and rests his chin on his neck, breathing in his soft skin.  
"Do you feel hungry?" Javier asks. Yuzuru is quiet. He doesn't like this part of being high, the yearning for anything tasty at all. He restricts himself to veggie fiber and high-protein diets most of the time, and has always been reluctant to look in the fridge since living with Javier. He knows his cravings. He stares at the table, imagining a centerpiece of flowers like they had at the end of this year's season.  


Javi looks at the table and lets Yuzuru breathe, resting just enough of his weight on him that they're both comfortable. "Please have something if you haven't in awhile," Javier says, even knowing that the last time Yuzu ate was hours ago. The browned toast scents the room, and Yuzuru's subsequent stomach growl does no good to keep his bluff. Javier nuzzles a little deeper.  
"I don't get muscles like you do," says Yuzuru, "only calves. I have to stay skinny because it's the only way I look good."  
"You would look good no matter what."  
"Costumes are tight. I have to know I look elegant if I'm going to keep up my performance scores. And besides, I will always look like a bean stalk next to you.”  
“You do not!” Javi blushes. “I mean, well, everyone kind of does…” He can’t bring himself to lie. He never does lie to him. “You don’t have to try so hard, Yuzu. I promise. Everyone loves you no matter what you look like.”  
“You don’t know that,” he says. “People disparage the other skaters when they do better than me, but what about when I fail? I can’t let them know I’m thinking about anything other than skating. Looking my best is underneath everything. My stomach hurts when I’m anxious, anyway, there’s no damn difference if I’m hungry, too.”

“Looking your best is smiling. Looking your best is when you let yourself rest and be proud of your work, you know that. Don’t you? It makes people so happy when you look happy,” Javier says. Yuzuru shakes free and gets up out of his seat.  
“You don’t know what it’s like,” Yuzu says.  
“I do! I’ve been through so much of that, it’s been so many years. The only reason I don’t worry like you is because I know I'm happier when I don’t. You don’t know what it’s like to see you stewing in this for so long! I know how hard it is.”  
“They watch the interviews and come to the competitions because they love you for how you skate, not how you look.”  
“You don’t know that!” Yuzu says, gripping his hair with his hands as his face heats up and his eyes sting.

“I love you,” says Javier. “For how you skate. And who you are. I don’t care about how thin you are.”

Yuzuru lets his tears fall. Javier looks down at his feet, clasps his hands in his lap as he leans back against the counter behind him. “You’re so much more than that.”

Yuzu sniffles and stares back into the living room. Javier looks up from the ground, teary-eyed. “I need another hit,” he says.  
“Give me one,” says Yuzuru. Javier doesn’t respond. He goes into his room, and Yuzuru follows.  
“I don’t want you to hurt yourself, Yuzu. . .”  
“I won’t. I just, don’t want to worry about this right now.”

Javier remains quiet, picks up the little bong off of the table. It’s a silly looking red under the inspection of his friend. He dumps the cashed bowl into the trash, arms moving languidly, and packs a new one. Javier feels guilt in the pit of his stomach for being unable to help Yuzuru, and more guilt for wishing that he wouldn’t force himself to smoke just to feel better. He’s in no place to judge.  
Javier kneels on the bed, holding the piece in one hand and the lighter in the other. Yuzuru climbs up and draws his knees under himself, leaning against the wall next to the window. “This is going to hurt, you know?” says Javi.

“Yeah.”

Beat.

“Are you really sure?”

“Yeah.”

Javier stares at his hands, heavy as boulders on his thighs, unwilling to let Yuzuru give in to something he would never consider if he were sober to begin with. Yuzu stares at the floor in the hallway, tucking in his chin, letting his hair brush over his eyes. Javier gives in and lights it.  
On his first inhale, though, when he stops to hold, he has a much better idea. “Mm!”

Yuzuru looks up.  
Javier looks excited, cheeks puffed awkwardly. He waves his hand frantically for Yuzuru to come closer, and he complies. Javier tilts his head and leans in, stretching forward, brushing their noses together, and Yuzuru jumps back.  
“What?!”

Javier coughs and laughs out the smoke he was holding. There wasn’t much hope to blow it out the window now. Smiling now, he says, “You should shotgun it!”

“What?”  
“I take the hit, hold it in, and then breathe it into your mouth. It works, I used to do it in high school when I liked a girl,” he laughs again. “It’s not as strong and it won’t hurt.”

Yuzuru cracks a smile and nods. A compromise. Javier flicks the lighter again, burns, inhales deep. He removes the piece from his lips and raises his eyebrows at Yuzuru.  
Yuzu leans into Javier and parts his lips. Javi closes his eyes, Yuzu doesn’t. Their mouths draw close, and while Javi expects that they don’t need to touch, Yuzuru isn’t positive, and he goes in for it.  
They’ve never kissed before. This is different.  
Javier registers the softness of Yuzuru’s lips and begins to exhale into him, calm and unsmiling for the experience. Yuzu breathes in more strongly than he really needs to, pouting against Javier’s lips. Javi closes his mouth and pulls away, the signal for Yuzuru to hold, which he does. For far too long.  
“Breathe out, honey,” says Javi, smirking. Yuzu is precious trying this for the first real time, hopes high, and Javier does relish in it. Yuzuru leans out the window and blows out quickly, coughing anyway.  
“You said it wouldn’t hurt,” he said, wiping his mouth and laughing.  
“It… wouldn’t hurt much.”  
“Okay,” said Yuzu. “More.”

Javier lights up again and takes another hit, holding it, not telling Yuzuru that their lips don’t absolutely have to touch, finding the silly intimacy charming. They lean in close, slow as Javi holds, they kiss. Mouths closed first like they're doing it right. They open, Javi breathes into Yuzu and he holds the smoke in his rookie lungs, breathes out, looks at Javi when he does so. They both smile.

  
#

“I’m feeling it! I have feelings!” Yuzuru shouts happily. Javier laughs at him and rubs his arm, leaning against the wall next to him.  
“Javi, it’s wooorkiiiiing,” he says, closing his eyes and leaning his head onto Javier’s shoulder.  
“I want you to always feel this good,” Javier says.

“Mmm,” agrees Yuzuru. At least like this, he doesn’t care much about anything except being alive. This is nice.  
“Can we lay down?”

“Mmhmmmmm.”

Javier giggles and throws his arms around Yuzuru’s bony waist, stretching his legs out towards the wrong end of the bed and insisting on being as close as physically possible. Yuzuru slides down the wall and pushes his feet toward the headboard, arranging his body so that his head doesn’t dangle off the end. His shoulder will his the windowsill if he jerks it up too quickly, but he usually manages pretty well in Javier’s bed. He snuggles up to Javi and giggles again.

“What?” says Javier.

“Nothing! You’re warm.” Yuzuru snuggles closer. The window side of the wall had left him cold for so long. The tangled their arms around each other’s backs, Javier rubbing Yuzuru’s back. The simplicity of laying together and getting cozy was so regular that they no longer had to think about it, never worrying if it was too much or too little. They both felt just right. Yuzuru settled his head on top of Javier’s and let his eyes close, mind spinning all over and body feeling a lot happier than before. Maybe he would go have a snack with him. Javier hums against Yuzuru’s chest, nuzzling him and breathing in his scent. He smelled like home.  
“I love you,” Javier says. Yuzuru can hear the happy in his voice,  
“I love you, too.”  
The two lay there for minutes, Javier tracing lines on Yuzuru’s back, Yuzu tangling their legs together in different ways over and over to hit peak cozy. Their movements slowed individually, Javier drifting off first, still smiling.

 

#

Javier stirs suddenly, giving Yuzu a start. He lifts his head just a little. “Oh no,” he says. “You gotta set an alarm.” He wriggles on top of him and nudges the blanket off their feet. “Set an alarm, Yuzu. Bryan won’t be happy.” Javier snuggles into Yuzu’s armpit and he laughs gently. Yuzuru slaps his hand around on the floor some until he comes across his phone and picks it up. He hits the home button and sees messages, mentions, emails. He swipes all the notifications away and types his password. Yuzu pulls up alarm, sets it for seven hours from now, and smiles as he picks the tone. Malagueña is only on there for Javi’s sake. It was his last Spanish program. He puts the phone back down and ruffles Javi’s hair, petting the top of his head. Javi hums once, exhausted. Yuzuru keeps petting him until he feels himself falling asleep, until for a second he feels the urge to kiss the top of Javier’s head. He freezes up for a fraction of a second, bends forward, and does it. Javi doesn't pretend that he's asleep and snuggles up happily. Yuzuru smiles and settles deep into the bed, as warm as can be.


End file.
